New Host
"It is true that, in the past, some mortals ascended to godhood. This is different. These six, many of whom never met before, have just been trusted with phenomenal cosmic powers. They must restore life and death and right the order of the planes, all while coming to terms with the loss of who they were. In some ways, this New Host will be familiar. In others, well, we shall simply have to wait and see..." -Lord Mogogol Identity Era: Fourth Domain: New Celestia History The six gods of the New Host were once mortals struggling against the evil tyranny of Selesnya. As Stendarr's Chosen rallied the Rebel Alliance and fought against the hordes of the undead, the six accompanied and aided them at various times throughout their adventure, each dying in heroic sacrifice, and being reborn through the divine spark of Io's Claw. In this way, many priests believe the New Host to be spiritual descendants of Io in the same vein as Bahamut and Tiamat of the Third Era. Balthazar - God of War Once a wayward warrior in the forests east of Kvatch, Balthazar fell slaying the demigod Thaddeus II, son of Valla and Thaddeus I. In his heroic sacrifice, the divine spark of Io's Claw flared and infused Balthazar's soul with the bravery and valor of Bahamut, elevating Balthazar to godhood. Dwayna - Goddess of Life TBA. Grenth - God of Death Unwillingly turned into a lich by Valla, Grenth dedicated his existence to fighting Valla and her master, Selesnya. Acting as Emperor Rurik's spy, Grenth led Stendarr's Chosen to victory in the Battle of Kvatch. Later, he was appointed Rurik's ambassador to the Oaklings of the Lost Forest by Syken Pelaios. During the negotiations, the Hand of the Council struck out at the child Lyssa, and Grenth fought him to the death. In his heroic sacrifice, the divine spark of Io's Claw flared and infused Grenth's soul with the unflinching duty of Io, elevating Grenth to godhood. Lyssa - Goddess of Illusion Daughter of Valla, Lyssa was taken in by Hester and his wife Scarjo. Lyssa's latent powers often drew the suspicion of Stendarr's Chosen, and her dual existence remained both a secret and a puzzle to the heroes of the Fourth Era. Lyssa sacrificed herself to rescue Hester from Selesnya's followers. In her heroic sacrifice, the divine spark of Io's Claw flared and infused Lyssa's soul with the beauty and illusion of Tiamat, elevating Lyssa to godhood. Melandru - Goddess of Nature One of the last Squole in the mortal realm, Melandru lived in La Vale for many years, studying the mortals and treating with the Oaklings. When Stendarr's Chosen came to persuade the Oaklings to fight Selesnya, Melandru aided them. In the conflict between Grenth and the Hand of the Council, Melandru also sacrificed her life to deliver Lyssa from the Risen Bael Turath. In her heroic sacrifice, the divine spark of Io's Claw flared and infused Melandru's soul with the passions of Tiamat, elevating Melandru to godhood. Kormir - Goddess of Justice The blind general of Emperor Rurik's Rebel Alliance, Kormir led the last bastion of mortal hope to numerous victories. Known as a legendary warrior. even blind, Kormir planned the final assault on Ascalon, and fought alongside Rurik until they reached Selesnya's throne. There, Kormir fought Arannis, giving Rurik time to reach Selesnya. Kormir gave her life to slay Arannis. In her heroic sacrifice, the divine spark of Io's Claw flared and infused Kormir's soul with the justice of Bahamut, elevating Kormir to godhood. Category:Organization Category:Fourth Era